


Seeking Forgiveness

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Continuing Stories [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maude comes to Four Corners. Serena wants to reconcile with her mother but it’s not as easy as it looks. Especially When she arrives she brings with her an unwanted face from their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The Past~

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of rape so just a note I don't want to accidently trigger anyone.

“Momma I can’t go any faster.” The young girl said as she quickened pace. She had her hand on her stomach which showed the telltale signs of a pregnancy.

“Well try.” The woman retorted as they neared the center of town “We need to catch that stage or we are out of luck”

The young girl held back tears as she pushed on. Closer to the stage the young girl could see her older brother Ezra loading up a wagon.

“I can’t run anymore.” The girl said stopping.

“Serena Jolene Constance Marie Matthews you better get yourself moving post haste if you know what’s best for you.” The woman said grabbing her arm.

“Mother I can’t” the girl said dropping to her knees.

Ezra started heading in their direction.

“Get on that wagon and start going Ezra, We’ll catch up on the stage.” The woman said as she tried to pull Serena to her feet.

“I can carry Serena.” The young teen said.

“Ezra Peter Moses Jeremiah Standish you get in that wagon and you ride or so help me.” The woman yelled the young boy just nodded and got in the wagon and headed out of town.

Serena struggled to her feet and slowly made her way to the Wagon behind her mother.

The woman boarded the stage and looked to where her daughter struggled to make the it the final few blocks. In the distance the woman could see the town sheriff and his deputies gaining ground on the two.

The woman reached out of the window and batted the driver’s leg.

“Go” She said as she saw the sheriff helping her daughter up and putting her in cuffs.

“But Mrs. Van Der Walls your daughter.” The driver said

“She’ll be fine I’ll send my husband to bail her out in the morning. Now go.” The woman hollered

The wagon started off Maude peered out to see the Sherriff trying to pursue the stage as one of the Deputies carried Serena towards the Jail.

 

=-=-=

Three days later thirteen year old Serena Matthews sat in front of a Evansville court hearing. Her lawyer if you could call him that was as incompetent as he was drunk and to say he drank so much he was pickled was an understatement.

Serena tried to protest that she did not know of her mother’s intentions with the late Mr. Van Der Walls.

In court was the first time Serena learned of her Step fathers fate. He was so taken aback by his new wife’s betrayal and emptying of his accounts and clearing the house of all valuables that he had what the doctor was calling a heart attack induced by the heart break of his beloved wife and children turning on him.

Serena tried to say that she loved her father and was happy to have a home.

But the lawyer that was against her argued that Serena knew what her mother was up to and that Serena herself was a well-trained con artist.

What made Serena break down was the lawyer’s implication that Serena deserved to be raped after a mark found out that Serena was trying to steal from him. The courts agreed that the punishment had fit the crime. No one listened as Serena tried to tell how when she and her brother were alone in their room over a Saloon while their mother ran cons at a card game, a one of her Mothers flings had broken into the room mistaking it for his own. How he became angry at the two kids in his room and accused them of trying to steal. He knocked Ezra out by throwing him into the chest of drawers, Ezra hit his head and dislocated his shoulder.

No one cared when Serena told them how she hollered for help but no one could hear her over the noise of the Saloon.

How she cried when the man pinned her to the bed and ripped off her dress. How he forced himself into her multiple times. How he hit her and bruised her.

When he was done with her he mumbled about going to get a drink and left. Serena wanted to check on Ezra but could hardly move.

Their mother found them in the early morning and called for a doctor. Ezra was taken care of by the doctor while their mother washed Serena in the bath tub and dressed her up. Once Ezra’s shoulder was in they were packed up and on their way.

No one in the court room cared when Serena broke down in tears while telling them all this. They rolled their eyes as she told them about always feeling sick and after a few weeks her mother took her to a woman in New Orleans who felt Serena’s stomach and made Serena urinate in some sort of concoction before telling them that Serena was with child.

They scoffed as Serena let them know that they did stop traveling for a bit. But as the baby grew their mother fretted what she was going to do with a young unwed pregnant daughter.

That’s when they moved again this time to Indiana, the plan was they would stay away long enough for Serena to give birth then they would return to New Orleans and she would leave the kids with Aunt Mable again this time saying the new addition was her own.

But in Indianapolis Mother had met a man from Evansville who worked in river trading and who adored the kids even with Serena in her condition.

They lived with Wallace Van Der Walls for several months and he assured Serena that she could have a normal life even after the birth of her child. They would just say her husband was killed in a river shipping accident and no one would be the wiser. There were plenty of men who would take in young widows if it meant the chance to have an heir.

But mother was never happy being settled.

She woke them up early in the morning saying they had to go, they had to leave. When Serena questioned her about her step father Mother told them she never loved him he was always just a mark. She had been talking to him in Indianapolis when he asked about Serena. Mother told him the truth and when he showed compassion mother said it was the perfect opportunity so she used Serena to get to Wallace.

Serena didn’t want to leave, she liked living a normal life in Evansville, But mother dragged her onto the street and that’s where the Sherriff caught her.

The jury foreman had just yawned before standing and declaring that the jury found her guilty of assisting to a murder and aiding in robbery.

Normally the sentence was death but with Serena being pregnant and so close to birth they decided it would be a life sentence in a woman’s prison in Kentucky.

 

Despite what people say not all prisoners in women’s prisons are bad, the ones in Kentucky were quite compassionate to Serena and her plight.

Serena was nine months pregnant when some of the women orchestrated the break. Serena was smuggled out in a coal cart while the prison was set alight, rumors were purposely spread that Serena had been trapped in her cell and with so much damage she was presumed dead and no one pursued her. She gave birth to her daughter Elora in Mississippi; she convalesced for three weeks before being returned to New Orleans. She couldn’t bring herself to go back to any over her relatives but one of her traveling companions knew of a plantation that was looking for help. Serena agreed and there she found herself a home till the war. It was hard work but Serena loved it, making an honest living and watching her daughter grown up in a loving environment. Serena also love that she had found family in one of the best friends she would ever have.

While Serena had now met up and made amends with her brother, who really in his teen years was manipulated by Mother just as much as she was Serena had never seen her mother again, and frankly she wasn’t really in any hurry to do so anytime soon.


	2. ~The Memories that Remain~

Serena sat at the desk in the little make shift office of the restaurant, She had set it up as a place to keep her menus and order sheets.

She was going over the list of vegetables she had left from the harvest and was planning what to serve at the restaurant for the upcoming week. She would have to ride out to the Campbell ranch and see about some pigs. To the Lowry’s for the Eggs and Chickens… maybe she should just get some of her own chickens and set up a coop in the alley. It would be a nice easy chore for Emerson in the morning to have to go and check on the eggs. She’d ask Vin about it when he came back. He and Chris were due back from Falls Creek. They had left yesterday to go seek out a man who may be able to help them track down Ella.

When the guys had mentioned Ella to the women all four of them just shuddered. They knew her. Serena and Rose had only met her once (which was more than enough) while Ginny had the displeasure of having to go on a double dinner date with Daniel Ella and one of Ella’s many boy toys (as Ella called them). Ray had the real displeasure of meeting with Ella several times over the years she was a close friend of Judge Saddler. Ray never had to work for her though and Ray had no details on the hire of the men who had killed Adam and Sarah.

Serena stopped. She thought she had heard the door, she listened for footsteps but heard none.

She returned to her papers, her pencil was dull so she grabbed her small pen knife to sharpen it.

Two hands wrapped around her. Serena screamed and jumped punching the offender in the face and pinning him on the floor knee in side and pen knife pushing into his neck.

“Ow” the long haired Texan said as blood started to poor out his nose.

“Vin” Serena said as he hopped off and backed herself against the wall. “I didn’t hear you coming in.”

“I’m light of foot, I’m a tracker.” Vin said as he carefully stood one hand on side the other holding his bandana on his nose.

“Don’t ever sneak up on me, don’t ever grab me from behind” Serena said voice trembling as Rose came thought the back door James cooing away in the baby sling.

“What’s wrong? Vin Serena what’s going on I heard a scream” Rose said going to vin and moving his bandana to check his nose.

“I got home early I was going to try and surprise Serena, I came behind to hug her, and startled her.” Vin said as Rose got him sitting.

Serena was near tears and still trembling in the corner.

“I’m ok Rose. Nothing broken just a little bruised and bloody.” Vin said as he wiped his nose which had stopped bleeding, Rose still prodded it to make sure the tracker was telling the truth. “Rose I think Serena needs you more than me right now.”

Rose turned to where Serena was sitting on the floor in the corner trembling and softly crying. Rose knelt down and placed her hand on Serena’s shoulder, Serena flinched and pulled away.

“Did you need some time alone?” Rose asked, Serena nodded “Would you like me to explain everything to Vin?”

Serena shook her head and curled up tighter. Rose nodded.

“Ok Vin off to Nathan’s we go, your nose is broken and your side is sore, those ribs may not be broken but getting bruised one wrapped can make it feel better too. So let’s get you patched up and give Serena some time alone.” Rose said helping Vin to his feet.

Vin looked at the ground as Rose led him out. He stopped at the door.

“I’m sorry Serena.” He said before Rose led him out locking the door behind her.

Serena sat on the floor shaking. She kept telling herself over and over again; Vin didn’t know he would never intentionally scare you like that. He’d never done that before he’d never snuck behind and tried to wrap his arms around her. Buck did it all the time with Ginny and Ezra would stand behind Ray then lean down to kiss her neck. Vin never came from behind he had always come from the side or the front.

Serena shut her eyes tight, trying to keep her mind from traveling back to keep her from thinking about the first time or the hundredth time from New Orleans to Falls Creek.

Serena remembered the first night she was in the house at Falls Creek Bobby dragging her up to the bedroom and ordering her to strip. How he pinned her to the bed. When she fought back he hit her. The countless times he would break her ribs so she wouldn’t move much. Serena had learned to work through the pain though.

She remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Emerson, she though it would stop. But it didn’t.

Another hard labour and again Serena almost died. But she guessed in a way it had made her stronger.

But she had messed up, why would she have ever thought that she deserved happiness. A normal life with Vin.

No she had messed that up, she hoped Nathan noticed the cut on Vin’s neck too, she didn’t know if Rose did, she hoped it wasn’t too deep.

Serena slowly stood and headed up. She left a note for Ray and Inez to take care of dinner.

Once upstairs Serena curled up on the bed and cried. She was never going to be able to fix this.

 

=-==-=

Nathan set Vin’s nose and wrapped him up, he also stitched the cut on his neck. Vin had just stared at the floor the entire time.

Vin knew Serena had come from an abusive relationship, he should have known surprising her was not a good idea.

He’s really upset her this time, he didn’t know if she would ever forgive him.

After Nathan was done Vin headed down to the dress shop. Rose looked up as he entered.

“Hi. Vin.” Rose said standing and hugging him

“Hi. I don’t know if Serena really wants to see me right now. Could you go and tell her I’m really sorry and I will give her space if she would like. I’ll stay in the wagon till if she ever wants to live with me again.” With a tear in his eye Vin turned and heaeded towards the Saloon.

Rose caught up with him.

“Vin Serena is not mad at you she is probably mad at herself though.” Rose Said leading him back to the restaurant “She needs you.”

“But she needs space too.” Vin said taking his arm from Rose’s hand.

“Just please let her know I love her but I will give her the space she needs.” Vin said as he went.

 

Rose entered the restaurant Inez and Ray were preparing for dinner.

“Oh Hello Rose, Señorita Matthews is not feeling well she is upstairs.” Inez said as she set the tables.

“Thank you” Rose said heading upstairs.

Serena was still curled up on her bed.

“Hi Serena.” Rose said sitting by her

“He hates me doesn’t he” Serena sniffled

“No far from it. He loves you very dearly and he still wants to be with you, but he’ll give you some space.” Rose said brushing some hair out of Serena’s face.

“I thought I was over it, I thought I would never see it in my mind again.” Serena cried. “But it all came flooding back. Vin should just stay away I might hurt him again.”

“Vin will not be staying away for long. He knows you have been through hell and back maybe you should tell him what happened.” Rose said

“If you met someone would you tell them everything they did to you?” Serena asked sitting

“I, I don’t know.” Rose said wrapping an arm around Serena who rubbed her hand over James’s head as he slept in his baby sling. “Ginny’s told Buck everything. And he understood.”  


“Maybe.” Serena said laying down again “Just not right now.”

“OK. And I’m not telling you what to do But maybe in the morning go see Vin. He’s really upset he upset you.” Rose stood

“I will” Serena “I really love him. I, I just don’t want to mess it up, and I think I already did.”

“You didn’t” Rose said giving her a hug. “Vin said he would give you space today, he knows you really upset you and he knows you probably need some space. But you didn’t mess it up. He loves you very much, and I really don’t think he cares about your past.”

Serena nodded, rose kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs.

Serena curled up again. She had the find the courage to talk to Vin in the morning.


	3. ~Dragging Up the Past~

Vin sat at the table near the bar in the saloon. He had spent the night in his wagon and now was holed up in the saloon. He wanted to go to Serena but didn’t know how she would react. If she as still mad and she had every right to be, he didn’t want to aggravate her more. It hurt him that he hurt her. He sipped his beer and stared out into the mostly empty bar.

Ezra and Ray came down from upstairs. Ray come over and hugged Vin before setting up their usual table for their games.

Vin had just finished his beer and was going to ask for another when Serena came thought he doors. She made her way over and sat by him. He hugged him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” She said as she looked at his cut and the bruises under his eyes.

“No you should not have to apologize to me. I am so, so, so sorry for what I did, I should have known better.” Vin said holding her close. “I promise to never sneak up behind you again.” He said kissing the top of her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ray came over

“You feeling better Serena” She asked sitting with them, all the other knew was that Serena was a little ill.

“A bit, Still dealing but I’ll be fine, always am” Serena said with a small smile.

Ray smiled.

“Ezra and I had a surprise last night. A telegram. It seems your mother is coming for a visit.” Ray smiled “the girls are looking forward to meeting her”

“Just keep them close don’t let her talk them into anything or they may wind up in jail.” Serena said as she held onto Vin a little tighter.

“She said in the telegram that she’s trying a new life an honest life. Seems she met up with a former consort from ages ago and he has settled and found solace in a simple life and so Maude is give it a go to try and live a legal settled life.” Ray said as Ezra came to sit with them.

“And how long will that last this time?” Serena asked. She hadn’t seen her mother in almost 16 year and was in no hurry to see her again. She had been nice enough to send Maude a note letter her mother know she was alive but didn’t want to see her. “How long till she’s bored and ready to move on again. And she can’t just break up with a man like a normal person with an it’s not you it’s me or a we’ve grown apart. No she has to rob them blind. Because it’s never about the other person it’s always about her. She uses people for her own gain and when she’s done with them she casts them aside like waste.”

Serena teared up again. Vin held her close. Ezra reached over and held her hand.

“Mother is a handful, that well that’s really an understatement. It took me years to finally forgive her for all she had done; and I know what she did to you was worse and she did far more to you than anyone ever did. She say your strong willed nature and it scared her. She tried to break you. She broke me. I did everything she ever told me to. Then I found my voice and I broke free. But I broke free of my own accord, when she cut you off. How could I ever forgive her for leaving you on the street like that. She kept lying saying you were with Wallace. Then I heard about his death and the trial, still she wouldn’t return, her freedom and well-being were more important. And when I finally convinced her to go visit you in Kentucky and learned of the fire. I knew you weren’t dead one of the other prisoners told me as much. I didn’t tell mother because I didn’t want her to capture you again to use you again or to use your child the way she used us.” Ezra reached over and gave his sister a hug.

“If I had known that you had been in New Orleans I would have come, on my own. You would have never wound up in that awful house, you or Rose.” Ezra said giving her hand another squeeze

“No I had to be in that house, as much harm came to me someone had to look after Ginny” Serena quietly said.

Vin smiled “And Buck thanks you for that every day.”

Serena gave a small smile.

“So when is Mother due?” Serena asked sitting up a bit.

“I suspect today just from the date of the letter and her wording.” Ezra replied

Serena nodded.

“I’ll be in my restaurant if she cares to visit.” Serena said standing

“If she’s in by night fall perhaps we can bring them to dinner it would certainly surprise her to know her neglected daughter is now a thriving business woman” Ezra smiled

Serena couldn’t help but smile back

“Excellent we’ll call it a date.” She smiled before heading off.

Vin smiled but he could see in her eyes the Serena still was not herself.

 

=-=-=-=

Ezra and Ray stood by the Stage office. Tash and Josie were in school but were told that they would be having dinner at Serena’s that evening and were both very excited. Ray had ridded out to the school house at lunch hour and let them know, she also told them not to let them know Serena was in town. The girls had smiled and nodded they loved surprises.

Ray watched the approaching stage. There were quite a few suitcases on the top.

“I vote the biggest ones has the clothing the rest are bricks.” Ray smiled, she had been told of Maude’s tricks of appearances.

“I will take that as a wager and add that there will be an extra carpet bag as well that will have a few pieces of ancient roman masonry in them as well” Ezra laughed as the stagecoach road up.

“Deal” Ray laughed as the coach stopped.

The footman hopped down and opened the door out stepped a tall handsome man with greying brown hair. He was aging gracefully with nary a wrinkle on his face the only thing that took away from his appearance were some scars. Four long line on his left cheek and one on his right cheek. Perhaps an animal attack when younger Ray thought.

To Ezra the man looked very familiar but he couldn’t place him. In her telegraph Mother did say that he was a former consort of hers… she had so many. Ezra couldn’t remember them all.

The man turned and helped Maude out of the stagecoach. She smiled as she saw Ezra.

“Hello Ezra, and you must be Ray. Lovely to meet you.” Maude said extending her hand

“It is very nice to meet you” Ray said as the two shook hands

“I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Edmond Joyce.” Maude said taking the man’s arm “Edmond my dear this is my son Ezra and his a lady friend Ray. I mean if he still hasn’t proposed.” Maude smiled

“Not yet mother we’re just enjoying life” Ezra said shaking Edmond’s hand “It is nice to meet you Mr. Joyce”

“Please call me Ed” Ed said before taking Ray’s hand and kissing it “You are stunningly beautiful Ray. Ezra made a wise choice making you his own.”

Ray blushed. As the stagecoach men unloaded Maude’s bags. Ezra and Edmond each picked up two leaving one small carpet bag for Ray she picked it up and head the clink of brick on brick and smiled at Ezra.

“I guess dinner is on me” She whispered to him as they headed into the hotel. Ezra smiled before turning to face Maude and Ed.

“You’ll have to forgive us the hotel will have to be your accommodations during your stay, Ray and I are still in the middle of the repairs for our new house.” He said leading them up to the room they had rented.

“It will be fine Ed and I do like to have some privacy now and again.” Maude said as Ray opened the door and led them in “hasn’t changed much since my ownership.”

“The owner says he doesn’t know about decorating and figured why mess with something that works” Ezra smiled setting down the suitcases. They made a clunking noise and he just smirked and held back a giggle as Edmond laid down the ones he was carrying. One clunked the other didn’t “And I’ll be buying the first round at the saloon” Ezra whispered to Ray who giggled.

Maude looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to ask Ezra about acting like a school child, but her new lifestyle was more important than old habits, and besides Ezra was acting like a man in love.

Maude had always wondered what if felt like to be in love… yes she had been married several times but it wasn’t love she had felt it was lust, and even that was lust for the wealth and the power that came with the relationships.

Even this new relationship Maude didn’t feel that leap in her stomach like people describe.

She cared deeply for Edmond but was this real love, he was trying to make her a better woman and for that Maude was trying hard.

When Maude left Four Corners the last time she soon hit rock bottom. All her money was spent and no one would even glance her way. Not when so many younger and gorgeous women had moved west. They were all educated and they all came from money themselves and money attracts money.

She had made her way back to New Orleans and moved in with friends. It was at a gambling hall on Bourbon Street where a man sat down beside her and told her he had been missing her. At first she had no recollection of him, then she remembered him from her times on Basin street.

They moved to a private table together and talked the night way, mostly catching up on the past.

Near the end of the night Ed said he hoped Maude had forgiven and forgotten what he had done all those years ago, then talked about living a clean life, no gambling no running cons, he still smoked and he still drank but he was looking to give those up to. He invited Maude to live with him and try out this new lifestyle.

She said everyone’s past was their past. And so they moved in together. At first it was so hard for Maude, no scheming no gambling. But then she got used to it. He earned the money well she got to hold parties at night for their friends and hosted the ladies for lunches and afternoon tea.

As this simple life grew on her she longed to see Ezra again, she had been keeping in contact with him and upon learning of his involvement with Ray she wanted to meet the woman who captured her son’s heart.

And so they set off for Four Corners.

 

Maude turned and faced the others in the room she smiled

“Are my granddaughters still in school?” she asked as she sat on the bed.

“They are.” Ezra said as he and Ray headed for the door “We’ll leave you two to rest and we’ll bring the girls by before dinner.”

“Thank you.” Maude said as they left.

“I thought they would never leave.” Edmond said as he neared his wife, who just gave a small smile.

 

 

=-=-=-=

Serena finished setting the table as Vin hung the closed for private event sign in the window.

“Did you need help, how’s your side?” Serena asked as she laid down the last fork.

“All done and it’s not too sore.” He said kissing her she smiled and returned the kiss.

Inez came out of the back and tied an apron around herself.

“They should be here soon you hide in the back. Vin and I will start.” Inez said checking the food on the stove.

“OK” Serena said heading to her office.

Inez straightened the napkins as the door opened. Ray and Ezra led the way followed by Tash and Josie who were leading in Maude and Ed.

“This place is a amazing. Is it yours Inez?” Maude asked as Ed pulled out the chair for her.

“No Señora, I just work her when not at the Saloon. The owner will be here shortly.” Inez smiled as Vin brought everyone drinks.

“Mr. Tanner I never pegged you for working at a restaurant” Maude said with a smile

“Just helping the owner out Ma’am. I know her quite personally.” Vin smiled.

“Why Mr. Tanner I heard that Mr. Wilmington had settled down. Must be some special women that came to this town to tame the Magnificent Seven.” Maude laughed

“Yes she is extraordinary.” Vin smiled.

Serena slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the bread basket and some fresh butter.

She entered the dining room and set the bread and butter in front of her mother.

Maude gasped.

“Serena!?” Maude exclaimed

Serena smiled

“Hello Mother.”

Maude stood and hugged her daughter Serena gave her a small squeeze back.

“Serena you must meet my new husband and see if you remember my old friend. Serena this is Edmond Joyce, Ed this is my daughter Serena.” Maude said spinning Serena around.

Serena looked up as Ed took her hand and kissed it. Serena froze.

Those eyes, the nearly slate grey eyes that were practically piercing, the scars, the scars she gave him as she struggled to keep him from kissing her again. Edmond Joyce owner of Joyce trading, love to gamble but more so loved to drink. But his favorite activity was hiring girls to sleep with… or when drunkenly walking into someone’s room, accusing them of robbery and then forcing themselves on them.

Serena started to shake.

“Serena my dear?” Maude asked with concern

Vin came to Serena’s side and gently put his arms around her. Ezra stood.

“Girls I think Auntie Serena is still not feeling well, you Uncle and I are going to help her upstairs but can you help Inez with the dinner.” Ezra said also coming to Serena’s side.

Vin and Ezra carefully led Serena up to the bedroom as the girls went to help Inez.

“Serena has been a little ill and with all the excitement I guess she got a little overwhelmed” Ray said as she stood to help the girls.

“It’s ok.” Maude said with a small smile “It can’t be easy for her to see me again not after all that’s happened.”

Ray nodded, Ezra and Vin returned (Serena had pointed for him to go) and they ate.

Upstairs Serena laid curled in bed, just starring, there he was the first man to ever violate her, the man who took away her childhood, the man who almost ruined her. And there he was sitting happily with her mother like nothing had happened. Did mother know, Serena had told her mother who it was, though Serena didn’t think her mother had been listening then. Of course she hadn’t been she never did and the fact that she married that monster was enough to prove it.


	4. ~What Lies Beneath~

Serena starred at herself in the mirror. She had spent the night alone again. Emerson had stayed with Rose and Vin had again stayed in the wagon. As far as he knew she was just overwhelmed from seeing Maude again, and that’s as much as she’d let him believe.

Serena smoothed down the front of her shirt and fastened her belt around her waist. It was pants today. Pants were harder to get off.

She took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Emerson ran over and gave her a big hug.

“I missed you momma. Do I have to stay with Auntie Ginny or Auntie Rose anymore?” He said as she picked him up.

“No sweetheart you and your dad can come home tonight.” Serena smiled. She was not going to let this get to her. She’d talk to her mother and get to the bottom of why her mother would do such a thing. Her mother often sunk low, but never this low.

Vin looked up from the stovetop where he was lending a hand in the restaurant by grilling up some ham.

Serena kissed his cheek then set Emerson down so he could greet a new customer who was entering.

“You’re mother and Ed went out for a ride this morning. She had us pack a picnic lunch.” Vin smiled

Serena just nodded and started rolling out a new batch of biscuits.

“That Ed is kind of odd. All he talked about was living a clean life, no drinking, no gambling, no smoking, a clean house kept by an obedient wife. And Maude, I’ve never seen her so quiet.” Vin said as Inez came over to get a plate.

“I am glad you are feeling better, Serena.” Inez said with a smile as she took the plates to the guests.

“My mother was quiet? No stories of her travels, no telling of her adventures?” Serena asked puzzled.

“No, she really only spoke if spoken too. Maybe it was the long travel or the shock of seeing you” Vin said looking over “You sure you are alright.”

“I’m fine.” Serena said cutting out biscuits and putting them on the pan for the oven.

“It’s just you were fine when you were talking to Maude but when Ed introduced himself you went pale, I know his scars are a little shocking, he said it’s from a misadventure in his sordid past.” Vin smiled as he plated more ham for Inez.

Serena started to cry, Vin just looked.

“Serena, you are not ok. Please let me know what it is let me help.” Vin said leading Serena to sit. Emerson looked on worried.

“Not here.” Serena said gathering herself and motioning for Vin to return to the grilling. “After the breakfast rush but let’s just hope Ray and Ez don’t leave the girls alone with Ed before then.”

Vin turned back to face Serena sudden realization in his face.

“You gave him the scars!” Vin exclaimed Serena shushed him but gave a nod. Vin slammed down his spatula.

“Vin please calm down” Serena said looking out at all the restaurant patrons who had looked up at the loud noise.

Vin looked down and gathered himself.

“They went riding, when they return I’ll be waiting.” Vin said as Serena just headed back upstairs she was starting to feel sick again.

=-=-=-=

Josiah finished washing the altar; he laid out the altar cloth Rose had made him then arrange the chalice and the paten Serena had ordered for him, the ladies along with Ginny who did the entire washing if the church linens had really become a huge asset to the church. Rose had made Josiah all the linens and vestments he needed, Serena had bought a lot of supplies for the mass and the building as well.

Rose often would come to just talk as well, and Josiah was always happy to look after young James when Rose just needed a moment or was busy in her shop.

Josiah looked up as he heard footsteps in the vestibule. Maude was walking down the main aisle.

“Mr. Sanchez May I please speak with you?” She asked sitting in the front pew

“Of course Maude, and I have told you, you can call me Josiah” Josiah said sitting next to Maude “How can I be of help?”

“As you may have heard I recently got married again to an old friend.” Maude said looking at her hands as she talked. “When I met back up with Edmond in New Orleans I knew that I remembered him but I didn’t remember everything about him. He talked about starting a new life, a proper life and after all these years of debauchery well it felt like it was time to make a change. If I changed my way I could have a better relationship with my children. So I married Ed. The first week it was fine, No more going to bars, no more smoking, no more gambling, but then as the weeks went on it, it changed. I could only see the friends he approved of, I could only eat what he approved of, I could only talk about subjects he approved of and only when he initiated the conversation. His circle of friends is large but they are all the same, they claim a clean life but it’s not the clean life I was looking for. The gambling, the drinking, the smoking, that wasn’t a sin, a vice but not a sin. They however their sin is much greater they take people, women, and they break them. The first time Ed friend Walter talked about forcing his wife to have well, he forced himself upon her while she was ill. They talked about forcing their wives and girlfriends into bed. That’s when I remembered exactly why I left Edmond all those years ago. Everything his friends talked of doing with their wives, he did to my darling Serena when she was young.”

Maude put her face in her hands and started to cry. Josiah put his arm around her to comfort her.

“Has he done any of this to you?” Josiah asked. Maude shook her head. And composed herself to talk.

“No, he barely even touches me, he just tells his friends how he conquered and tames me. I overheard them laughing, he talked about how submission is not just about a bedroom relationship, but having an obedient wife, I’ve never been so humiliated. I planned to come here to get away, but he found out, and he said he was coming with me. Said he wanted to reacquaint himself with the family. I tried to leave but I can’t” Maude cried again. “The only reason he left me alone in here was that I said I was coming for confession. He said he’d wait he was pure today.”

Josiah hugged Maude as the door opened.

“And here I thought I knew you, this is no confession.” Edmond said as he walked up the aisle “where’s the little booth and the curtains. No, no, no what is a priest out in the open hugging married women. What did you tell him Maude?” Edmond fumed as he neared the two, Josiah protectively moved Maude behind him

“My church is small I have no confessional, simply me face to face with those who need to talk.” Josiah said as he and Maude stood, he started directing Maude to the door. “I have known Maude for quite a few years, while confessions are private, this was simply tow friends talking and I was just helping her deal with the return of her daughter in her life”

“Ah yes, Serena, It didn’t take that little bitch long to recognize me. Then again must be hard for a criminal to forget their victims.” Ed said removing a gun from a hostler under his jacket and aiming it at them. “I’m going to have fun here; there are lots of wild women who need to be tamed. I’ll start with that Ray, then her children, then maybe I’ll go back to Serena, She’s a shell of her former self but it would still be nice to have her again.”

“That’s not going to happen?” Josiah said. He reached behind him and gripped Maude’s arm ready to shove her out the door. Josiah took a step forward and Edmond shot.

Josiah grabbed his side and fell forward, Maude knelt down to help him.

“Get out of the way Maude” Edmond said aiming his gun at Maude.

“No, You want him, you shoot me.” Maude said as she attempted to check Josiah’s side.

“Ok” Edmond said cocking the gun again. Josiah weakly tried to push Maude away.

He gave a weak push as the gun went off causing Maude to sway back, the bullet still connected as it entered her upper arm.

Vin and Chris came running in having seen the horses in front of the church, Chris had been there when Edmond had rented them from Tiny.

Edmond started shooting as he ran to make his exit, Chris and Vin fired back but were unable to hit him.

Vin ran to Maude and Josiah. Maude was leaning on the pew next to her, Vin scooped her up and headed for Nathan’s. Chris helped Josiah up and headed there too.

 

Serena and Rose were standing by the dress shop when they saw the four go by. They followed.

Vin laid Maude on the bed.

“It’s alright Vin, It’s not that bad, it just hit me on its way into the pew.” Maude said as Nathan sat to look at her arm,

“You’re going to need some stitches Maude and keep this arm still for a bit.” Nathan said as he prepared to clean the wound.

Rain was right next to Josiah inspecting the wound on his side. The bullet was still in there. Nathan had showed her before what had to be done but he had always been her second set of hands.

Serena and Rose entered Serena went to Maude, Rose set James down in a crib Serena had bought for the clinic for when ladies had children there, and went to help Rain.

Maude looked at Serena then looked away.

“I am so sorry sweetheart, I always seem to mess up your life worse than anyone else’s” Maude said tears forming again.

“Mother did you willingly bring him back into my life?” Serena asked Maude shook her head and winced as Nathan began stitching. “Did he use you Mother? Did he abuse you?” Serena asked taking Maude’s good hand in hers. Maude nodded.

“He used me but he never laid a hand on me.” Maude said still starring at the floor.

“That’s still abuse mother,” Serena choked out as tears began to fall.

Serena carefully reached up and hugged her mother. Maude cried as did Serena.

“I never meant for you to get hurt so many years ago and I didn’t mean to open up those old wounds” Maude said holding Serena tightly with her one arm while Nathan bandaged her other.

“I forgive you mother.” Serena said giving her another tight hug. “I just wish I had killed him that night so you wouldn’t have to have been hurt.”

“Oh sweetheart I deserved it and what happened to me is nothing compared.” Maude started.

“Neither of us deserved it” Serena said glancing over at Josiah “and what we both dealt with is horrible. But it will never happen again.”

“How is Josiah?” Maude asked looking past Serena.

“I’m fine.” Josiah said with a small smile. “Rain and Rose patched me up nice. And I hardly bled.”  


“Hardly bled??” Rain said holding up some blood soaked cloths. “You lost a lot and you are lucky you did not lose consciousness. Now you stay laying still so that you don’t pull the wonderful stitches that Rose gave you after I dug that bullet out.”

Rain gathered everything and took it to the refuse box Nathan started.

Josiah just gave a weak lopsided smile and yawned.

“You sleep now.” Rose said standing to go wash up. Josiah nodded and dozed.

“You rest too mother.” Serena said kissing her mother’s forehead.

“But he’s still out there.” Maude protested.

“Vin, Chris and the others are out there hunting for him, they’ll get him.” Serena said standing. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get some things from my place, I'll pack some food to bring and I’ll get the kids from school and then I’ll be back.

Maude wanted to tell her daughter to stay, that Edmond wanted her, but the laudanum was starting to take hold and Maude slept.


	5. ~Full Circle~

Serena sat on the bed in her place. Her gun was beside her. Rose had wanted to come but Serena told her to stay with Josiah and Maude. She had packed up some food and the basket was sitting downstairs. She had packed a second one and walked over to the school with it. She told the kids to just stay with Ginny for a bit that some stuff was going on in the town and it was best they all stay at the school house where Freddie and Ginny could watch them.

Emerson saw his mom was wearing her holster and she had her gun in it. He said he could help he could protect her. Serena had just gave him a hug and told him he needed to stay with Ginny and help her protect Tash, Billy and Josie.

He just nodded and hugged her again before heading back into the school house. Serena stopped to check on Maude and Josiah they were still sleeping.

Rose again offered to come and help but Serena said she just needed to be alone. Rose asked if that was wise and Serena showed her the gun and said she wasn’t completely alone.

Serena had locked the door of the restaurant and headed upstairs. She wanted to be alone but she also wanted Vin. Vin made her feel comfortable, Vin made her feel safe, Vin made her feel secure, and Vin made her feel loved. Rose had pulled Serena out of a dark place when they were younger, but Vin, Vin made Serena feel like a better person.

Serena cried again the emotions of the past few days were starting to be too much.

She heard the sound of gunshots at the north end of the town. She holstered her gun and went downstairs. It was getting darker, the winter months were coming. The day light didn’t last as long.

Serena peered out on the darkening street. There was some movement from over where the shots came from. Serena unlocked the door and slowly started draw her gun as she opened the door.

There was a blur to her left and the door came flying inwards sending her on her back in the middle of the restaurant. Serena looked up at the figure before her.

“Hello Serena, long time no see” Edmond said as he undid his buckle. Serena reached for her gun but he stomped down on her arm and left his one foot there pinning it to the ground and gave her a kick to her side before kicking the gun away. He dropped his pants and moved his foot from her arm so that he could kneel down and straddle her. He pulled at her belt to undo it. Serena used her uninjured arm to try and reach up to grab his gun from his holster. Edmond grabbed her wrist and forced her arm back slamming her hand into the floor by her head. Serena cried out as she felt something in her hand crack.

Edmond reached down and held her head down by pressing on her neck. With his other hand he pulled at her pants until they ripped. He shoved his hand in between her legs and forced his fingers into her as he kissed her.

Serena tried to move her injured hand to grab his gun he took his fist and buried it in her stomach.

“Now that you’re all warmed up, let’s get to the good part.” Edmond said as he adjusted his position on Serena.

The door behind them burst open again and a shot rang off clipping Edmond in the shoulder.

As he turned to see who had shot him a tin plate from the table connected with his face sending him tumbling off of Serena.

Serena groggily looked up as Rose knelt beside her.

“It’s ok Serena, We’re going to get you to Nathan you’re going to be fine.” Rose said as someone Serena looked it may be Buck, took Serena in his arms.

She heard something about putting Edmond in Jail. Chris said as far anyone was concerned Vin may have already killed Edmond to get him off Serena, and besides Judge Travis was much too busy to ride out for a case where they already knew the outcome.

As Buck carried her to Nathan’s she heard another shot and tried to look.

“It’s ok Darling, Chris just dragged that dog outside and put him down, before his sickness hurt anyone else.”

Serena gave Buck a confused look.

“They took him to the alley and put a bullet in his sick mind” Buck said as he laid her on a bed in the clinic.

Rain came over and she and Rose began to asses Serena. Nathan figured it may be best to let the ladies handle this. Between Rose’s field war training and all he had taught Rain they could handle it and he would be near to help if needed.

“Who got shot?” Serena weakly asked looking around the room, she had heard gunfire was anyone hurt.

“Ezra got winged but he’s going to be fine.” Buck said from by the door “Edmond grabbed one of the ladies, Marla, from the Gem roughed her up but she is fine, but that’s what threw us off, we didn’t know where he went so we came here we didn’t know you were are the restaurant.” Buck said pain in his voice. “I’m so sorry Serena, we let you down.”

“I don’t blame you.” Serena faintly said as Rain set and bandaged her arm while Rose stitched up as cut on her arm, they had already splinted and wrapped her hand. “I shouldn’t have went alone.”

“Don’t blame yourself. Please” Buck said

Serena just nodded as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	6. ~Aftermath~

Maude sat by her daughter’s bed, Vin was across from her with Emerson curled up on his lap. It had been three days since the attack and Serena had mostly slept, and when she awoke she just mumbled in pain to which Nathan would give her something and she would sleep again.

Maude still couldn’t bring herself to look any of them in the eye. She was embarrassed. She had always put herself forward and a strong independent woman, and now, now she was nothing she was used up and tossed away, she was a joke, she had let someone so evil into her life and had let them use her, and she had let him hurt her daughter, again.

How could she have let this happen how could she have betrayed her daughter yet again?

Maude teared up. Emerson climbed down and went over and climbed up on Maude’s lap and hugged her.

“It is going to be ok, Granma. Mom is strong. She’s been hurt before she always is ok in the end” Emerson gave her another squeeze.

“Thank you my dear.” Maude said kissing his forehead.

Rose brought up some breakfast. Emerson held up a biscuit.

“These are the best momma makes the dough on Monday and leaves it to rise all week in a cold area of the store. Then either her or Auntie Ray cuts them and bakes them”

Maude smiled and took a bite.

“They are very good.” Maude replied.

“Yeah an normally momma mashes up apples and mixes it with cinnamon and sugar and puts it on but with her hurt she couldn’t but it’s ok they’re good plain.” The little one said as he munched away on one.

Vin smiled.

A small moan came from the bed behind Maude. Josiah was waking. Vin got up and went over.

“I smell eggs.” He said without opening his eyes.

“Rose brought up some food. Did you want some?” Vin said putting some of him on a spare plate

Josiah opened his eyes and slowly eased himself into a sitting position.

“Yes please.”

Vin put a pillow behind him to lean on and one on his lap to act as table.

“Thank you.” Josiah said as he began to eat. “How’s Serena doing?”

“The same.” Vin replied sitting by Josiah. “Although when she a woke a few hours ago she didn’t seem to be in as much pain, and she drifted off to sleep without the help of laudanum”

“She’s going to need some special attention and care when she is awake.” Josiah said looking over. “I remember my mother counseling young ladies in India who were going though very similar things. They feel unclean they feel unwanted, they feel unloved.”

“Well I’ll do whatever is needed to help her.” Vin said a catch in his voice. “I should have stayed behind, I should have stayed with her.”

“Don’t go beating yourself up Vin. All the what ifs and should haves are not going to help. From here on in you focus on the here and now and you let Serena know she is loved and cared for and safe.”

Vin nodded. He just felt like he had really let Serena down. How could she ever love him again?

“Hey Vin, she will not be blaming you, so just quite blaming yourself. She will be blaming herself but the only one who deserves the blame is the monster who did it.” Josiah said waving his fork at the tracker.

Vin nodded, Emerson looked up at Maude confused.

“I thought Daddy said Momma fell?” He asked

“She did but there was a very bad man in town that made her fall, but you don’t have to be scared Chris took care of him ok.” Maude said holding him close with her good arm.

“OK” He said as he just cuddled in.

-=-=-=-=-

Serena opened her eyes and stared at the celling… She wasn’t dead… Was too nice for hell and she was sure heaven didn’t smell like Nathan’s clinic. The sun was either setting or rising Serena couldn’t pinpoint what direction the sun was coming in just that it was casting a warm golden glow over the room.

She looked to her right; Vin was asleep in the chair, behind him her mother slept on a cot, she look to her left. Josiah was sleeping in his own cot; Emerson was curled up next to him holding his arm.

Serena smiled, Josiah was so good with Emerson, he was good with all the kids and the kids all adored him. Serena tried to sit; her left hand was throbbing as was her right arm. She had figured that Ed had broken her arm, guess he broke her hand too, her side ached. Great she though, just when she thought she could live without broken ribs for a while they go and get broke again.

She carefully eased herself into a sitting position, pain shot though her between her legs. She carefully used her wrapped hand to lift the blankets and look, oh good she thought, just bruised, bruised was manageable, cuts like Bobby used to do, those hurt, those made it hard to get around. She quickly put the blanket down and tucked it around her as she heard the door.

Rose entered with a tray.

“Hey should you be sitting.” Rose said setting down the tray and coming to sit by Serena who just moved the blankets around her more.

“I, I had to look” Serena softly said.

“Oh ok.” Rose said standing to get more pillows “But it may be best now for you to recline a bit take some pressure off those ribs.”

Serena just nodded and allowed Rose to get her in a reclining position. Rose went to the tray and brought over some milk and some tortillas with cheese in them.

“We ran out of the biscuit mix so Inez made up some tortillas and used that cheese you were aging to make some new dishes for breakfast. The Guest miss the biscuits but are ok with the tortillas” Rose said moving plates by the others.

Serena carefully tried to hold the tortilla in her hand.

“Here let me help.” Vin said waking and stretching before coming to sit next to Serena, he took the Tortilla and held it so she could eat.

“Thank you” Serena said after a few bites. Vin kissed her forehead, she looked down at the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Vin said kissing her forehead again. “The only one who did anything wrong is now dead. You are free.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be free, and it’s ok if you want to go, I’d understand, no one want’s damaged goods.” Serena said tearing up.

“I am not going anywhere, you are stuck with me. My harmonica practicing, my learning to read, my half way decent cooking, and my exceptional dish washing.” Vin said with a smile “And you are not damaged, you’re broken but you will mend. I loved you from the day I laid eyes on you and nothing is going to change that. “

“You don’t have to lie Vin, I’m a big girl I know the score you don’t have to worry about my feelings, and even if you leave I’ll still let Emerson see you, I’d never take you away from him.” Serena sobbed.

Vin gently put his hand under Serena’s chin and lifted it till her eyes met his.

“I am not lying Serena, I love you and Emerson and Elora even though she’s back east and we haven’t met face to face, more than I have ever loved anything.” Vin thought about it for a second then leaned in and kissed Serena on the lips.

Serena kissed back as hard as hard as she could before resting her head on his chest.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you” She quietly said

“As do I” Vin said “Serena, I know we said we’d just live and enjoy life, but, Serena, I, I think we should, I want to marry you.”

“are you sure?”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life.” Vin said

Serena looked up at him and smiled.

“I want to marry you too” She said trying to use her hand to pull him closer for a kiss.

“Did I hear something about a wedding?” Maude asked sitting up as Vin kissed Serena.

“Vin and I are going to get married.” Serena proudly said. “I would very much like it if you would be a part of it. It won’t be for a while I don’t want to take away from JD and Casey’s upcoming celebration”

“Of course,” Maude said. “I do need to return to New Orleans to settle some affairs but as soon as I am done that I shall return.”

“Thank you Mom, I hope you won’t be too long in New Orleans, We have a lot of catching up to do.

“That we do my dear.”

 

=-=-=-=

Maude sat in the church her stagecoach back to New Orleans would be leaving in an hour and a half.

She didn’t know why she came here, it’s not like she was ever a very religious person but there was a comfort in this building.

Not in the walls or the statues of the man on the cross above the altar, but in the man who lived here.

Josiah had never judged her, never spoke ill of her, and had always treated her with dignity and respect.

She looked around the building, Serena and Rose had really helped a lot making this a full working church. From the vestments and altar cloths to the organ that sat next to the altar, Vin told Maude how they had carefully transported it from the mansion in Falls Creek along with others items that the women had either kept, given away or sold.

Maude smiled as Josiah entered from the back. She had said she wanted to have a visit with him before she left.

Josiah smiled and came to sit next to her in the pew.

“How are you feeling today Josiah?

“I am well, how is your arm?”

“Healing”

They talked for most of the time. About what had happened these past few days and what had happened years ago. Maude talked about changing her way, not that she would give up drinking and gambling, but about being a better mother to her children and about being a grandmother to her grandchildren.

“I messed up so many times in the past Josiah, But I really want to make it all up. I know they are adults now but I want to have that relationship with my children like I see in others, You don’t think it’s too late do you?” Maude asked as she gathered her bags to head to the stagecoach.

“It’s never too late to seek forgiveness, and it’s never too late to start tearing down walls and to start building bridges.” Josiah said standing to walk with her to the stagecoach.

“What about to find true love?” Maude asked as she looked deep into his eyes.

“Never too late.” Josiah smiled

There is was Maude thought to herself, that’s it that is the feeling she had been looking for all her life, and it had been there for so long.

Josiah linked arms with Maude as they walked to the stagecoach office.

Maude hugged everyone goodbye. But she reassured them she would be coming back.

Yes for Ezra, Ray, Tash and Josie. Yes for Serena, Vin, Emerson, and hopefully one day Elora. But also for herself, and the gentle soul that she knew was the other half of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for
> 
> Story 6-Winter Wonderland- Snow from the mountains moves into town as wedding bells ring. 
> 
> Story 7- Christmas in Four Corners- A holiday feast, another proposal and an arrival of someone from Buck’s past.
> 
> Story 8- Smoke on the Water- Wild fires across the river lead to poor crops and bad tempers. The Seven are split up trying to help where they can.
> 
> Story 9- Fire in the Sky- The wild fires flare up again and this time it is the town that suffers.


End file.
